Humor Me
by Frankenhooker
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but Vegeta and Goku are new to a neighborhood and they meet some people that cast a 'war' on them...who will win and what will be the out come?  AU BV and GCC


BEEP

BEEP

A creamy hand snaked its way from underneath sky blue cotton sheets and found the annoying clock. With a smack, the clock was quiet. The lump underneath the sheets turned and continued sleeping. You couldn't really see a head, considering there were countless pillows all over that king size bed. The sun was just peeking into the room that this person was in. Glaring off the walls and casting a soft glow into the room. Everything was as it should be on a Saturday morning until…

"BULMA!"

The lump in the sheets jumped, twisted and scrambled but yet ended up a tangled mess on the floor right next to the bed. The lump, known as Bulma, cringed as she realized the small predicament she was in. _'Damn it! Can't she wait till…' _she looked at her clock. _'CRAP! It's freaking 7:30! Can't she wait till 8:30 or 9! At the LATEST!?'_

"BULMA! COME DOWN HERE!" screeched her mother. Bulma, again, cringed. It wasn't that her mom was a snob, or even a bitch, but she just wasn't one of those people destined to yell and scream without breaking a few glass objects.

"I'll be down in a minute! Let me get dressed!" _'But first let me get untangled here…'_, thought Bulma as she tried to free herself from her beloved bed sheets.

After much arguing and yelling, Bulma finally freed herself from her sheets and threw them back on the bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out a plain black spaghetti strap top and grabbed a pair of jeans that had seen better days. The knees were worn out, leaving gaping holes and there were holes underneath the back pockets. There was plenty of fabric to make it look decent and not sluttish.

After putting on her clothes (I'm not gonna go through what her underwear looks like…you can use your imagination if you really want to know.), she grabbed a pair of socks. Of course, they didn't match, she never liked to match her socks unless she really had to, and grabbed her light blue shoes. (And I'm not gonna do the whole bathroom scene either, waste of time I think. Again, use your imagination if you really want to know.)

As she made her way downstairs, she heard some voices that she had never heard before. She stopped before she rounded the corner to finish going down the stairs, and thought. _'Daddy didn't have any meetings that I know of, mom's friends are all on vacation…well…except for Liz and Jane but…ehh. Anyway. Chi and Juu aren't coming over for another couple hours. And plus, those voices are mainly male…' _She scrunched her nose trying to think at who would be here and freaking 7:30 in the morning! _'Well what the fuck?'_

She went down the stairs the rest of the way and walked into the kitchen and stopped…again. There were some people that she didn't know sitting at her table. Hell, the only people she knew at the table were her mom and dad. The table could fit ten people comfortably, and only four of the seats were taken. Her father sat at the head of the table and sitting at his right, was a man that had dark brown hair like a flame and some facial hair. Sitting next to him, was a woman who had black hair cut up to her shoulders. Her facial structure was sharp yet quite feminine. And sitting on the other side of her father was her mother, blond hair bunched together at the top of her head and her ever present smile on her face. When Bulma walked in, her mother was the first to notice.

"Hi honey!" She said a _little _too cheerfully for Bulma at this early hour.

"….Good _morning _mother…" Bulma said as she went and sat down next to her mother. When she sat down, one of the robots swiveled by and put a plate filled with food in front of her.

Bulma's mother, Bunny, not noticing her daughter's annoyed attitude, continued to smile and introduced everyone. "Honey, these are our new neighbors and this gentleman right here is the new inventor that will be working right next to your father!" She exclaimed pointing at the man with the weird hair. "His name is Vegeta; Senior that is." She finished while giggling.

"_Senior? I wonder how old his son is. Probably like 15 or some shitty age like that.", _Thought Bulma as she smiled and waved politely to Vegeta Sr.

"And this nice woman over here is Vegeta's wife, Richelle." Bulma smiled and waved to her too since she couldn't quite reach across the table to shake hands with both of them.

Vegeta Sr. pushed his plate aside and continued talking where they had left off to let Bulma in the room. "My son should be here in a few minutes. He was driving with his cousin down here. He doesn't really like planes so he tries to avoid them whenever he can."

KNOCK KNOCK

Vegeta Sr. looked at his watch. "That should be him." He stood up to go get the door but Bunny and shot up out of her chair and ran to the door shouting over her back, "Don't bother! I got it!"

Vegeta looked at the doorway she had just vacated and slowly sat back down and looked at Dr. Briefs. He shrugged. "She does this." And Vegeta nodded.

There was an awkward moment of silence and then everyone cringed when they heard a high pitch squeal and then a, "DAMN IT!" and a "HI!" The door slammed shut causing the occupants in the room to jump a little and Richelle to give a look to her husband. Everyone looked towards the doorway and saw Bunny literally skipping into the room with two young _male _adults following behind her. Bulma sat back and watched these men as they made their way to the table. One was wearing army cargo's and had on a black wife beater (A/N: I know those are called something else but I forgot! ) that outlined his toned torso. She continued to look up and saw, with BIG wide eyes, that he had flame hair and gave a small chuckle when she saw he was holding his left ear and had a scowl on his face while sending her mother a small glare. Bulma could only guess that he was the one who yelled "Damn it."

The other guy was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white wife beater and a huge smile on his face. His hair went in all directions and he had a skip to his walk which kind of weirded Bulma out a little. Again, Bulma guessed that he said, "Hi."…really, REALLY, loud.

Both of the boys took their seats on the same side as Richelle and Vegeta. And more introductions were said.

"This is my son Vegeta Junior, or as we call him, Vegeta. We don't really bother with the 'Junior' part being as he's 19 and is too old for it." The younger Vegeta let go of his ear and did a small wave to everyone at the table, but stopping a little bit longer at Bulma, who in turn, turned a few shades of red. "And this, _thing _of energy is Vegeta's cousin, Goku. His father is Richelle's older brother." ,said the older Vegeta as he smacked Goku in the back good-heartedly.

"What a pleasure to meet you both! Are you boys hungry? Would you like something to eat? I can have one of the ro-"

"MOM! Let them answer." Shouted Bulma embarrassed.

Bunny gave a small giggle. "Hehehe. Oops."

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" said Goku as he almost jumped out of his seat raising his arm in the air. This caused Bunny to giggle some more and the younger Vegeta to sigh and put his chin in his hand. His gaze drifted over to Bulma and sat there. He rather enjoyed looking at her even if they haven't even been in the same room for 10 minutes, she was still a sight for sore eyes with her wavy blue hair cascading down her back and coming over her shoulders to stop right underneath her breasts.

"What are you looking at buster?" said Bulma as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and smirked. He brought his head up out of his hand and crossed his arms leaning into the table, still smirking at her.

"Nothing interesting worth looking at."

Bulma gaped at him, watching him lean back. The nerve of him! To say something like that, but his voice had been so mesmerizing. She could listen to it all day long and never tire of it. But wait. He just dished her and insult and she wants to listen to his voice all day? Not if it can't keep its trap shut!

"You want a war _Vegeta_?", asked Bulma lowly so she wouldn't disturb her parents and his parents conversation.

Vegeta chuckled. "If YOU want one, you got it."

Bulma smirked, "You're on.", but thinking, '_This is going to be a LONG day!"_

**Okay. That was it for this one. ****I know nothing interesting happened but it has to start out somewhere right? No one is a Saiyan in this story, sorry. Goku is just unnaturally hungry all the time, like he is lol. I'm going to introduce Chi chi and most likely a few others later on. But it COULD be a few days since I am going to be going to Ozzfest and I have to get ready to go to Louisiana for a few weeks. But I will be working on later chapters! If I get enough time I'll put up the next one!**

**KJ**


End file.
